Hormones, Babies'R'Us and utter frustration
by itaintpretty
Summary: Stefan/Caroline/Klaus, set sometime in season 4. Spoilers for season 4, written as a birthday gift:) Threesome (nothing explicit, just hinted at), mild swearing and MPREG (you have been warned!, don't like, don't read:))
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this as a surprise for my best friend's birthday. It started off as a joke and quickly turned serious, I guess? I don't know, I tried to keep it light-hearted. **

**It's unbetaed so apologizes for any mistakes in grammar, punctuation and/or spelling. Set sometime in late Season 4. Mentions of Delena, Klaroline and obviously, Aoibheann's OT3 Stefan/Caroline/Klaus. Naturally, the characterization is a bit wonky (it's a threesome fic with mpreg, being OOC was sort of unavoidable) and I guess it has spoilers for season 4 so read at your own risk. **

**Again, Mpreg, mention of (but not really) an OC, threesome (nothing graphic, just hinted) and mild swearing-so if you don't like, don't read:)) **

**Happy Birthday Aoibheann! x**

* * *

The white stick in Stefan's hand dropped to the ground.

This could not be happening...it just _couldn't_.

Surely this was just an awful nightmare he would wake up from soon; he would laugh when he told the others about it, later; they would _all _laugh at the utter ridiculous of the situation presented in his dreams.

But the sinking feeling in his stomach told him this _was _real. As did the shaking of his hands, the two pink lines smiling up from the test, the exaggerated thirst for blood he had noticed of late, the nausea he had been unable to shake for some time now.

This wasn't a nightmare; this was his _life_.

_Oh my God, _Stefan thought, _I have to tell Caroline and Klaus. _

That single understanding seemed to heighten his nausea, and within seconds, Stefan Salvatore was hunched over the toilet bowl of the Men's bathroom at The Grill.

This was so _not _part of the plan.

* * *

Oddly enough, it was Damon and Elijah he told first.

They were standing by the fireplace in the Salvatore boarding house, arguing over the best way to murder Klaus-something no one in this town proved very skilled at. Still, it made them feel useful plotting his destruction, even if they all knew deep down it would never be successful.

Stefan hadn't planned to tell _anyone, _except maybe Bonnie-who was now dead, so that was an issue-or Elena-who was usually easy to track down, two steps behind Damon.

But as he walked in, both men turned to look at him, and he realized Elena was not here. _Great_.

"Do you hear that?" Elijah said, holding a finger in the air to suggest Damon should stop talking.

For once, Damon did what the other vampire wanted. _Thanks, Brother, _Stefan thought bitterly, _you sure pick your moments. _

Stefan held his breath. How had he been so stupid to think he could hide this? His friends were _vampires, _for God's sake. Of course they would hear the….the _baby's _heartbeat.

Damon nodded. "Is that…?"

Elijah looked at Stefan wearily. "It is the same sound I hear around Hayley."

Stefan felt his face flush. Damon laughed out loud.

"Wait, you're not suggesting-" The older Salvatore stopped laughing abruptly. He turned to Stefan, a look on his face that could shatter glass. "Tell me he's joking."

Stefan ducked his head, partly from shame, partly from embarrassment. _This was bad, _Stefan told himself, like he _really_ needed the assurance. _This was so bad. _

Elijah sighed heavily and sat down on the couch. Damon looked affronted.

"Take a seat," he mumbled, but then he flopped down beside the other man and buried his head in his hands. "Christ, Stef, I was joking when I said your life was like a Twilight movie."

"Does my brother know?" Elijah asked, and Stefan resisted the urge to turn and run out of the house. He knew he wouldn't get very far without wanting to throw up.

Damon looked up. "Why would he tell Klaus? In case you haven't realized they're not exactly best buddies."

Elijah had the good grace to look embarrassed. Stefan just stopped himself from demanding to know how Elijah even knew about him and Klaus' little…_arrangement. _

Damon took one look at Stefan's guilt-ridden face and ran his hand down his face, realization hitting him like a brick. "You have _got _to be shitting me, Stefan."

Stefan was too busy wishing the ground would open and swallow him whole to really concentrate on an explanation, and Damon seemed past the point of wanting one. He just looked sort of…traumatized. Like he was_…visualizing_ it.

Stefan saw him shudder.

"I believe Caroline Forbes is…um, _involved_ too," Elijah added, unhelpfully.

Damon looked from Elijah to Stefan in disbelief. "How-but-what-oh, this is _messed_ up." He gave another exaggerated sigh.

"I-um, I don't really know how this is even possible…" a voice that sounded a lot like Stefan's said. It took him a few seconds to comprehend that actually it _was _him.

Elijah looked uncomfortable, as though Stefan had asked him for a talk on how this type of thing _traditionally _happened. "It is true female vampires are unable to get pregnant. It is also true the…you know, of male vampires is not..._alive_ enough to allow for reproduction. However, male's womb's are fully active and as we are all born with a selection of eggs, should we come into contact with sperm that is ..._fresh_-such as a werewolf's or hybrid's-then, while it is unlikely, it _is _possible."

Damon was looking increasingly pained. "This is something out of a horror film."

Stefan felt tears prick in his eyes. Why the _hell _was he going to cry?

Elijah cleared his throat and patted the space beside him on the couch. "Perhaps you ought to sit down; you're looking a little pale, Stefan."

The next few moments passed in a blur. He sat down on an arm chair and Damon followed Elijah's orders to go to the kitchen and bring him a glass of water.

He wasn't sure if it was a delayed reaction, the utter shock and horror, or the way his brother and Elijah were looking at him like he was something from a sci-fi film, but he felt the lump in his throat grow bigger until he could barely swallow around it, until tears formed in his eyes.

"Oh, boy," Damon muttered.

Elijah shot him a dark look. "It's alright, Stefan. I know this is a…a _shock_, but everything will be alright."

"Probably," Damon said with a smirk, now somewhat recovered himself. "I mean let's not pretend Klaus will be out buying booties and discussing colors for a nursery."

"He's already got a child on the way," Stefan mumbled. "What if he doesn't want another one?"

Elijah and Damon exchanged looks. "Well then," Damon said, clearing his throat. "I guess that's...uh, his loss."

Stefan looked at his brother, skeptically. "Do you really mean that?"

Elijah continued to glare at Damon. "Of course," Damon said, rolling his eyes. "C'mon Stefan, let's not get all sentimental here. You know I'm your brother and I-I love you no matter what. Even if you've put yourself in a crappy situation, I'll still be here for you."

Elijah turned back to Stefan, smiling a little. "I do wish I could say the same about my brother. Speaking of which, when _are _you planning to tell him?"

"I-I want to tell him and Caroline together." Stefan didn't tell them that this was mostly because he thought Klaus was less likely to rip the thing out of him if their mutual lover was present.

"Tonight then," Elijah suggested. "I'll have them both here by six."

"You-you really don't have to…"

"This will be my second niece or nephew, Stefan," Elijah said matter-of-factly. "And I happen to find you more tolerable than Hayley, therefore it is my responsibility as favorite uncle to ensure this pregnancy goes as smoothly as possible."

That was, Stefan thought, perhaps the nicest thing Elijah had ever said to him.

"Hey," Damon said with a smile that allowed Stefan to breathe again. "Who says _you_ get to be favorite uncle?"

* * *

When Stefan came downstairs at 6:03pm, they were already waiting for him.

Elijah and Damon had disappeared, but Stefan suspected they hadn't gone too far. They were probably listening, anyway, wherever they were.

"Stefan," Caroline greeted, wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace. "Damon was right, you _do_ look sick. Are you alright?"

So Damon had helped summon them? Stefan couldn't help but feel touched.

"Um, not quite," Stefan broke away from Caroline. Klaus stood by the fireplace, drinking Damon's most expensive bourbon from a glass.

He was watching Stefan intently, just like always.

"I have something to tell you, actually." Stefan took a deep breath. "I-I'm sort of, uh, I don't know how to-uh, I'm, well, I'm _sortofpregnant_."

He had said the last part in one rushed, panicked breath, but the glass smashing on the floor and the soft gasp from Caroline proved he had been understood.

"Are-are you _sure_?" Caroline asked, looking caught somewhere between disbelief and dismay.

Stefan nodded. "I did a test and if you…if you _listen_, you can hear…"

This point was illustrated by an extended silence and a thundering pounding.

Now it was Klaus who looked pale. "You're telling me it is mine, I gather?"

His tone was harsh, cold, detached. Every fear Stefan had had about this moment came to a realization. He was right-Klaus didn't want another kid. Especially not with _him_.

Stefan felt Caroline's hand in his. He looked up to find her taking hold of Klaus' hand too. "No," she said. "It's _ours_. And we'll do this together, the three of us. We can do this."

Klaus seemed to soften at her words-probably because he was so damn in love with her he couldn't even see Stefan standing in the room, Stefan guessed-and he couldn't help but feel more relaxed knowing at least Caroline was not about to walk out on him.

"Isn't that just a beautiful family portrait," Damon said, walking in with a smirk on his face, followed closely by Elijah. "Who would have thought?"

Caroline smiled and squeezed both the hands in hers. "I think we should go out for a few drinks at The Grill to celebrate. Well, obviously Stefan can't drink but…well, maybe one won't hurt! Are you guys coming?"

Elijah nodded. "As long as Klaus is buying. And _actually _paying, rather than compelling the poor Donovan boy to forget he served us."

Klaus' eyes glittered with entertainment. "Envy is so unattractive, dear brother."

"Damon?" Stefan asked. "Are you coming?"

His brother was heavily engrossed in his phone, typing excitedly with a wide smile on his face. He didn't even seem to have heard Stefan.

"Damon?" Stefan repeated.

The older Salvatore looked up. "Yeah?"

"Are you coming to The Grill with us?"

Damon shook his head and offered an apologetic smile to his younger brother. "Sorry, bro. I've got a date."

Stefan pretended this didn't feel like a punch in the stomach. Of course he was busy with Elena. "Elena can come too, you know. She's going to find out sometime."

For a moment, Damon looked a little hurt, the way he used to when someone mentioned Katherine's name. But then his phone lit up and he brightened again. "You didn't hear?" Damon asked. "Elena and Jeremy left time for a while. Went to stay with some great aunt I've never heard of. We decided maybe we needed some time apart."

Stefan expected this to feel like an accomplishment. Didn't he want them to break up? But then he thought of Klaus, of Caroline, of their baby. He didn't have room in his life for Elena any more. But Damon _did_. After everything, Damon deserved her. More than that, he deserved to be happy.

"I'm sorry, Damon," Stefan said, meaning it.

Damon just smiled. "Don't worry about it, brother. I've actually met someone else. It not serious yet, but you know, I like her a lot."

The smile returned on Stefan's face was genuine.

"What's her name? What's she like? When can we meet her?" Caroline began drowning Damon in questions.

The man just laughed. "Hell no, I am not introducing you freaks to her. Her name's Aoibheann and that's all you need to know about her, got it?" His phone chimed again. "Gotta run, don't wanna be late picking her up. See you guys later."

He left, and Stefan turned back to the others, who were heatedly discussing where Stefan and the baby would live. He heard Klaus mention 'a cave' (he was joking, Stefan knew), Elijah insisting the Salvatore boarding house and Caroline practically begging they come stay with her.

Stefan just nodded and smiled, positive this was all going much too well to be true.

* * *

**Just as a side note, Aoibheann is pronounced like 'Eee-veen.' **


	2. Chapter 2

_5 months later:_

"Everything looks fine to me," Meredith Fell announced, moving the sonogram roller across Stefan's growing stomach.

Stefan gazed at the grey outline of a tiny person that lit up the screen. He couldn't help but smile. As much of a curse as he had thought this pregnancy was, that was still _his_ _baby. _

"Wow," Caroline breathed. "This is so amazing!"

Klaus set beside her, staring intently at the screen, his lips pursed in a frown. Stefan wished he knew what Klaus was thinking.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Caroline asked, leaning forward and interrupting Stefan's view of Klaus. He forced himself to look back at the screen.

"Do you want to know?" Meredith asked, looking from Stefan to Caroline to Klaus and then back again.

"Of course we do!" Caroline said. She squeezed both of the boys' hands. "Right, guys?"

Stefan swallowed hard. "I'd like it to be a surprise, actually."

Klaus snorted. "I think this entire affair has been enough of a '_surprise_,' don't you?" He folded his arms. "It's about time we knew what to expect."

"Sorry, Stef, you're outnumbered!" Caroline joked.

Meredith looked at Stefan, obviously uncomfortable. "I've um, never had this sort of…situation before…"

What sort of situation did she mean? Stefan wondered. One where there were three parents, instead of two? One where someone in the room (Klaus) would kill if he didn't get his own way?

Stefan sighed, relenting. "Okay, okay. We want to know."

"Yay!" Caroline shrieked, unable to hide her excitement. "Come on, Meredith, tell us!"

Meredith shot Stefan an apologetic look before turning back to the screen. "It looks like you're going to have…a _daughter_."

Caroline let out a squeal. "Ohmygod," she said, smile wide as the ocean.

Stefan felt tears in his eyes again. This was happening a lot lately. Meredith assured him it was hormones, but that didn't really make bursting into tears in the middle of one of their 'romantic nights in for three' any less mortifying.

"And you're sure everything is okay?" Stefan said through his tears, and Meredith nodded with a smile.

"Everything seems perfect, Stefan."

Caroline patted his hand reassuringly. "I didn't want to say anything earlier because I thought you guys would judge me but I was secretly hoping it would be a girl all along."

Stefan looked past her, at Klaus, who looked sort-of bored. His heart sank. Why couldn't Klaus share Caroline's enthusiasm?

Because he was Klaus, Stefan guessed. Because he'd been an idiot to except any different from someone with so little of a heart.

* * *

It was just Klaus and Stefan tonight. Caroline had gone out to dinner with her mother, for Mother's day. Stefan hadn't celebrated Mother's day in what seemed like forever. He found it hard to believe this time next year they'd been passing presents to Caroline and taking photographs.

Of course, the baby would be too small to _actually _buy presents, but he imagined they would buy them and address them from the child. Wasn't that what normal parents did?

Although, it was true, nothing about this situation was anyway _normal_.

The three of them were now living together in a house owned by Klaus. His plans to leave town with his siblings had been challenged by the pregnancy, and when Hayley took off, Klaus decided he had little to leave for.

Stefan suspected it was Caroline who _really _kept Klaus in Mystic Falls.

"Caroline wants pink for the nursery," Stefan said, flipping through a Babies'R'Us catalogue. "I don't know, that seems so-so _boring_."

Klaus was doing a crossword and drinking whisky. He grunted in response.

"Is $1000 too expensive for a crib? I thought it was ridiculous but Caroline said—" The swift kick to his abdomen interrupted his train of speech. He shut his eyes tight. "Ouch," he muttered, rubbing the affected spot with his hand.

He'd known he would get big, but he hadn't expected this. And he would get bigger, apparently. Sharing a bed with Caroline and Klaus was proving to be increasingly difficult, and most nights, Klaus would try to kick Stefan out before finally giving in-usually because Caroline was yelling- and retreating to the sofa himself.

Now, Klaus' gaze barely flickered from his crossword.

"Are you even _listening_?" Stefan demanded, putting the catalogue down. "All you do is ignore me. You act like you don't even want me around half the time!"

Klaus took another sip from his glass and continued to focus on the page in front of him.

"I think I deserve some respect, I'm carrying your child!"

"Six-letter word for pain-in-the-backside," Klaus mused out loud.

Stefan blinked. Didn't he realize Stefan was upset? Did he even _care_?

"Bother," Stefan suggested, glaring at the other vampire. "Menace."

Klaus shook his head.

"Pester?"

"_Stefan_," Klaus said, a bright smile lighting up his face. "It fits, perfectly."

Gritting his teeth, Stefan lifted a couch pillow and threw it at Klaus. Klaus just dodged it, easily, and penciled in his answer. Stefan felt tears in his eyes again.

No way. He would _not _cry in front of Klaus. Not when Caroline wasn't there to scold Klaus laughing at him.

Stefan stood up and left the room as quickly as he could-being six months pregnant. He retreated to the upstairs bathroom (and the stairs were becoming quite a hassle, actually) where he locked the door and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

He couldn't even call Caroline-she had begun to see a kinder side to Klaus. But that was because Klaus _treated _her kinder. He painted portraits of her and sent her dresses and promised to wait for her. The things he did for Stefan were purely sexual, and while that had been enough at the time-when Stefan had been getting over Elena and just so _desperate _to feel anything but the loss of her-he was starting to think that maybe it wasn't enough anymore, at least not for him.

Not when he had a child to think about.

Stefan wasn't prepared when the door opened and Klaus stood in front of him.

"I locked that door," Stefan muttered, wiping his eyes.

Klaus just shrugged. "You underestimate me, Stefan."

"Just go away," Stefan said. "I don't want to talk to you." His cheeks were red with embarrassment. He hated Klaus seeing him weak.

"I don't particularly enjoy your company at this present moment either," Klaus countered. He rolled his eyes. "Dry your eyes. Stop being such a petulant child, sulking in the bathroom."

His words just made Stefan cry more. "You're so horrible to me. You don't even _care _about me. You just put up with me because I'm good for sex."

Klaus smirked. "Who said you're good, mate?"

"See? I bet you don't even want this baby, you just don't want to tell me to get lost because Caroline would think badly of you."

Klaus considered this. "Yes, I suppose you do have a point."

"You don't care about how I feel. My emotions are so messed up and I'm craving blood worse than I have in years and I'm _fat _and you don't even care!"

When Klaus leaned forward, there was not a breath of space between them. Stefan closed his eyes, ready for a kiss that would undo all the hurt, all the confusion.

Instead…

"OWW!" Stefan howled, pulling back and clutching his neck with his hand. "You _bit_ me!"

Klaus drew back and wiped his blood-stained mouth. "Yes. Yes I did."

"But-but I'm _pregnant _with your child!"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yes, Stefan, I am aware. A little…_nibble_…will do the baby no harm. Rather the opposite, I imagine it is the most adrenaline your body has released in months." He licked his lips seductively. "I had forgotten just how delicious you taste when you are angry."

Stefan's mouth fell open. "You-you…" he could not find the words.

"Do you realize what I am _tolerating_ for you?" Klaus demanded. "Being in this town is risking my life, with the amount of idiot vampires and wolves here just _begging _for my head on a platter. But I have stayed, for you and for the child, even though I could easily be off with Caroline anywhere but Mystic Falls. I do not stake you even when you throw hissy fits like in this present moment; I do not snap your neck even though you ruin almost every night between the three of us by crying for no justified reason. I have opened my home to you. I have been nothing but kind and welcoming and considerate," Klaus said, looking frustrated. "I sleep on the _couch _for you. Do you _realize_ the sacrifice? That couch is _incredibly _uncomfortable."

"But you don't love me," Stefan said bluntly. "You don't look at me the way you look at Caroline."

Klaus sighed heavily. "You don't look at me the way you looked at Elena, either. But relationships change people, Stefan. I am…_content_ with the three of us."

He looked down at Stefan's stomach. "The _four _of us."


	3. Chapter 3

_Three months later:_

Stefan's due date was merely weeks away, and Caroline had planned a surprise baby shower for him at The Grill.

Well, it was _supposed_ to be a surprise.

Caroline had tasked Klaus with getting Stefan there on time, while she decorated with Matt and organised everything. Klaus had the best of intentions, he truly did, but the youngest Salvatore was just too much effort sometimes.

"We're going out," Klaus had announced, standing in the middle of the living room.

Stefan tilted his head so he could see the television-some mopey soap opera, Klaus supposed. "I'm not going anywhere," he said.

Klaus took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. "Yes," he corrected. "We _are_."

"I'm not going out, Klaus, okay? I'm fat and I'm emotional and I'm ugly and god, did I mention I'm huge?"

He was, actually. Klaus shrugged. "You misunderstand me, Stefan. This outing of ours is not optional."

It was only a matter of time before Stefan started to cry. Surely enough… "Why don't you ever just _listen _to me?" He sobbed.

Klaus sighed heavily. He did not have the energy, nor the patience, for this. "Frankly, I don't care if you never leave the house. It would probably work in my favor, actually. I wouldn't have to deal with that incessant brother of yours questioning me about how well I'm taking care of you. However, this is one occasion in which you are required to suck it up and come with me. If not for my sake, for Caroline's."

This made Stefan listen. "Is Caroline okay?"

Klaus stole a quick glance at the clock. They were supposed to be at The Grill ten minutes ago. Time to let the cat out of the bag. "She has gone to an enormous amount of effort to throw you a baby shower."

Stefan seemed genuinely surprised. "That's just…so _nice_ of her," he sniffed.

"Yes. Yes it is. Now get your coat and stop being so petulant."

Stefan started to cry again. "My coat doesn't fit anymore."

Klaus resisted the urge to break the vampire's neck. Really, he thought, he deserved a medal for demonstrating such amazing restraint.

* * *

The baby shower went without a hitch. Everyone who was invited showed up-except the Gilbert's, of course. Still, Elena sent some very nice dresses for the baby and a letter assuring Stefan she would be back for the Christening, wishing him all the luck with the delivery and living with what she called _Klaroline_.

"Everyone was so kind," Stefan said, tearing up a little as he looked at all the gifts everyone had given them, now cluttering up the freshly-painted nursery.

"I think Damon and Elijah really _are_ competing for the best uncle title," Caroline admitted, comparing the expensive pram bought by Damon and the hand-crafted crib given by Elijah.

They had asked both uncles to come back to the house to officially show them the nursery but Elijah had received a mysterious phone call and excused himself-they all suspected it may have been Katherine. Damon, on the other hand, made no secret of the fact he had another date with Aoibheann.

"You still determined we can't meet this girl?" Caroline had asked and Damon had just laughed.

"We'll see," he'd said.

Now, it was just the three of them. They were currently discussing baby names.

"Do you think it would be weird if we called her Aoibheann? I don't want Damon's girlfriend to get freaked out, but I think it's a really cute name," Caroline said.

Klaus considered this. "It's unusual around here. She wouldn't be among five others in her class."

"And it's Irish," Stefan added. "I'm sure between the three of us we have _some _Irish heritage."

He reached out to position the pink teddy bear from Caroline's mother on a shelf above the crib and immediately regretted it. A breath-stealing pain shot across his stomach; suddenly Stefan was acutely aware of the distance he was from the ground. He took a step back, leaning against the door frame for support.

"What is it?" Caroline demanded, her voice high with panic. "Stefan?"

"I'm f-fine," Stefan said, trying to get his breath back. The second he did, another crippling pain ripped through him. He tried to bite his lip, but he cried out anyway.

The other two were by his side in seconds. "Do you-I mean, is this…" Caroline voice was laced with concern. "Is this _it?"_

Stefan didn't answer; he didn't need to.

They all looked down in the same moment, and saw his jeans were wet.

* * *

They wheeled Stefan in for an emergency caesarean-although Meredith assured him he had nothing to worry about. The scan they'd done when Stefan arrived at the hospital told them the baby was perfectly fine-just not prepared to wait another two weeks before meeting her parents, it seemed.

It was a collective decision that Stefan would be knocked out with anesthetic during the operation-the blood may prove to be too much for him, after all. For this reason, Caroline was also told to wait outside. Once Stefan was asleep, Klaus would join her, but until then, he stood in green scrubs looking so lost Stefan almost pitied him.

"You don't have to be here, you know," Stefan said, over the sound of silver cutting tools hitting a metal tray. His fierce grip on Klaus' grip contradicted his words, but that hardly mattered.

Stefan couldn't remember the last time he had been this scared. What if something went wrong? What if the doctors had made a mistake, and his baby wasn't _really_ ready to be born? What if the three of them, as hard as they tried, just weren't able to be parents? What if _they _were the ones who weren't ready?

"Okay, Stefan, we're going to put this mask over your mouth. I want you to count backwards from one hundred for me, and I want you to breathe in the gas, alright?"

The surgeon's voice seemed so loud to Stefan, he almost jumped. His entire body felt like it was shaking. Unable to speak, he just nodded.

The mask felt uncomfortable against his skin, and in his utter panic he forgot what came after 87, so he forced himself to start over, although no one else noticed.

He felt Klaus' free hand touching his forehead, his hair. "It'll be alright, love," Klaus whispered, and then Stefan's eyes began to shut and his words began to slur and soon, he felt nothing at all.

* * *

They took turns holding her, passing her around like the precious treasure she was.

"She has your nose, Klaus," Caroline commented, quiet so as not to wake the sleeping beauty.

"Poor mite," Klaus whispered, running a finger softly across her tender cheek.

"She doesn't even have a name yet," Stefan said, ignoring the way his head felt dizzy at the sight of Klaus holding the baby.

"I like Agana," Klaus said with a devilish grin. "It means blood in Chamoru."

Caroline just rolled her eyes. "I've never ever heard of that _language, _let alone the name." She turned to Stefan. "What do you think?"

"Alison," Stefan decided. "After mine and Damon's mother."

Caroline looked over Klaus' shoulder at the child. "Alison. Like Ali for short?"

Stefan nodded. Klaus didn't seem too put off, which was always a good sign.

Caroline smiled hopefully. "Alison Aoibheann?"

Stefan smiled back at her, she was obviously smitten with the name of Damon's new girlfriend. He nodded, giving in. "Okay, okay. Alison Aoibheann."

"Alison Aoibheann Mikealson," Klaus finished, rocking the baby as she began to stir from her sleep.

Caroline seemed horrified. "She is _not _being given that surname!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Stefan interjected. "Alison Aoibheann Forbs Mikealson Salvatore. Happy?"

Caroline took Stefan's fingers in one hand, Klaus' in the other. Klaus held his other finger out for the baby to grasp, and Stefan did the same.

One circle; one family.

"I think it sounds perfect," Caroline said, and for once, they all agreed.


End file.
